Apenas um show tudo acaba
Olá, eu gostaria de escrever isso, em caso de que algo aconteça comigo. Aconteceu dois anos atrás, quando eu e meus colegas de quarto assistíamos a um... estranho episódio de "Apenas Um Show"left Era uma noite bem normal. Era abril em um entardecer. Eu estava zapeando alguns canais na TV, Riku estava estudando, Sora e Kairi estavam "se divertindo", se é que você entende do que estou falando... Sendo um sábado, significava que teria um novo episódio. Eu chamei Sora e Kairi, e eles vieram para a sala. O programa estava começando. O titulo do episódio era "Tudo Acaba". Eu achei que o tema seria sobre Mordecai e Rigby acidentalmente causar o fim do mundo, e ter que reverter o tempo e espaço. Mas não. Nada acontece do nosso jeito. O episodio começou. Mordecai e Rigby estavam assistindo TV quando um anuncio de uma loja de armas apareceu na tela deles. O seguinte exato anuncio foi esse: "A loja Armas do Greg agora está aberta! Temos espingardas, revólveres, Snipers, até lançadores de mísseis! Dispare nossas armas! Mate seus amigos- espere, esqueçam a última parte! Venha para a Armas do Greg!" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em um estado de confusão. Porque eles colocariam algo desse tipo em um programa de TV-PG (NT: Orientação Paternal de TV, desenhos animado que não devem ser visto sem a autorização dos pais, assim como Futurama ou Os Simpsons, dentro das leis do EUA, ou algo do tipo)? Quer dizer, eles tinham já quase passado dos limites algumas vezes, mas isso era demais. "Mate seus amigos, é? Mordecai está para uma surpresa..." Puta merda! Mas que merda é essa que Rigby acabou de dizer? A tela sumiu e reapareceu na loja de Armas. Dentro, Rigby estava conversando com um loiro obeso, que supostamente era Greg. único problema: A cena estava em Sueco. E nem parecia com a voz do ator que dublava Rigby. Por sorte, nascido em Estocolmo, eu entendia fluentemente de sueco, e traduzi as cenas para meus amigos. Greg: "Que tipo de arma você quer, filho?" Rigby: "Vou levar um RPG-7." "Greg: "Ah, um lançador de míssil! O que fará com isso? Ajudar com uma demolição de um prédio condenado na cidade?" Rigby: "Não, eu vou matar meu amigo." Greg: "...Hein?"Rigby: "Você me ouviu. Você disse no comercial." Greg: "Eu cometi um erro durante o comercial, então se você deseja para isso, eu não te venderei." Rigby: "ME DE A PORRA DO LANÇA MÍSSEIS!!!" Rigby pulou em cima de Greg. Ele tirou uma serra elétrica absolutamente de LUGAR NENHUM, e arrancou fora os testículos de Greg, assim fazendo com que o mesmo morresse por perca de sangue. O sangue nem sequer parecia fazer parte da cena. Ele parecia real, como se fosse feito de um péssimo jeito no Photoshop. Rigby saiu furioso da loja e a tela ficou preta. A cena foi direcionada para o parque. Parecia muito assustador. As árvores e a grama estavam mortas e a chaminé na casa de Pop estava pegando fogo. Rigby abriu a porta. Ele tinha sangue em seu rosto. Ele chamou Mordecai, agora em inglês de novo. Mordecai desceu as escadas perguntando o que Rigby queria. Ele tragou em algo que parecia um baseado e mirou o míssil. Ele apertou o gatilho e disparou. O míssil atingiu a casa pela porta. Dentro, Mordecai havia sido atingido pelo Míssil. Ele estava totalmente desintegrado, suas vísceras e sangue voando para todos os lados. Nó tínhamos a visão da casa por fora. A explosão parecia muito real, e também o sangue que respingava dela. As cabeças de Pop e Mordecai estavam pousadas perto de Rigby, que ria em um tom demoníaco. Kairi correu para fora da sala e Sora seguiu ela, então era só eu e Riku. Eu falei para ele que o que estávamos vendo ali e a gora nunca mais seria possível ser visto de novo por olhos humanos. Voltando ao episódio, Rigby estava totalmente alvoroçado. Ele jogava mísseis em todas as direções. Partes de adultos, crianças e até bebês estavam voando pelos ares. Rigby virou o lança míssil em direção ao prédio de Benson. Ele disparou, e o prédio explodiu. O corpo de Benson caiu perto de Rigby. Então Rigby falou com o tom da voz soando demoníaco: "Esse universo já era! Tudo está destruído. Agora, sendo sucedido em destruir tudo ajudando o Satan. Começando com o novo universo DELE!" Ele apontou para o telespectador. "Você, você que esta assistindo esse episódio, estará morto muito em breve. Lembre disso.... Tudo Acaba." Ele disparou o míssil para a tela e a televisão desligou. Riku vomitou e eu corri para meu quarto. No próximo dia, Sora me chamou para a sala de estar. Aparentemente, ele tinha visto algum grafite no lado do prédio do nosso apartamento, e parecia ter algo relativo ao episódio. Ele nos levou ara fora, e nos mostrou o grafite. Parecia ter sido escrito com sangue seco. Dizia, "DEVAGAR, O MUNDO SUCUMBIRÁ SOB MEU PODER." Riku suspirou, e pensou alto, "Alguma outra pessoa viu esse episódio?" Kairi puxou o celular do bolso e ligou para as cabeças do canal, sendo que seu primo era um dos artistas do storyboard dos Teen Titans. Ela falou por alguns minutos, então levantou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de preocupação. Então começou a ficar enfurecida e jogou o celular em um beco na rua. "O que... o que aconteceu?" Sora perguntou para ela, preocupado. "Eles não sabem nada a respeito do episódio. Eles falaram que Rage Against The TV estava passando." Eu gruni, e andei até seu celular (que não estava quebrado) e liguei de novo para eles. Eu perguntei se poderia falar com J.G Quintel, o criador e dublador de Mordecai. "Olá, posso ajudá-lo?" Quintel perguntou. Eu respondi "Sim, você sabe alguma coisa sobre um episódio do Apenas Um Show chamado Tudo Acaba?" Ouve uma pausa, e achei que ele tinha desligado o telefone, mas ele respondeu "Hm, sim. Eu e uns amigos fizemos como piada por volta de 2006. Olhando de volta naquele tempo agora, me enoja. Me enoja muito mesmo. E-eu não sei, não sei como eu pude fazer algo tão sádico." Eu acenei com a cabeça, mesmo estando no telefone e perguntei " Porque você o fez? Você tinha alguma razão para?" Ele explicou, "Veja, tinha esse cara... não posso falar seu nome, mas ele destruiu um apartamento na minha cidade. Foi por volta desse tempo eu estava fazendo todos os personagens, e imaginei Rigby como um psicopata, sádico... basicamente, a serie se desenvolveria em volta de Mordecai tentando mudar a vida de Rigby. Então eu ouvi isso nos jornais, e pense comigo 'Uau, isso poderia estar em um episódio.' " "Quem foram os dubladores? Porque uma cena estava em Sueco?!" "As vozes eram...meus colegas de quarto. O que dublou Rigby gostava de ficar no comando de tudo. Não gostava de ser comandado por ninguém." Eu olhei para Sora. Você se lembram que, mais cedo, Sora e Kairi estavam transando antes do episódio começar. Sora sempre era dominante sobre Kairi. J.G continuou. "O que dublou Greg era um estudante de intercambio Sueco. Ele fez a voz de Rigby e Greg em sueco. Ele sempre estava com medo do cara que dublava Rigby em inglês, achando que ele o mataria enquanto dormia ou algo do tipo." Eu olhei para Kairi. Como você pode suspeitar, ela era submissa em relação a Sora. "Por último, Mordecai foi dublado por um cara que odiava tudo sobre a sociedade. Politica, religião - tudo. " Riku se encaixava nesse papel. Além do mais, eu também odiava a sociedade. Eu falei.thumb"Parece que você descreveu eu e meus amigos." Não ouve resposta. "Quintel? Quintel?" Não era como se ele tivesse desligado. A chamada ainda esta rodando. Depois uma voz muito estranha gritou no telefone: "EU TENHO ELE. AGORA, EU ESTOU INDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E SEUS AMIGOS." Eu desliguei e joguei o celular em uma lixeira, quebrando o mesmo no meio. Corri até onde estavam meus amigos. "Nós precisamos ir. Agora." Eu expliquei toda a situação para eles, e eles acreditaram em mim. Nós pegamos tudo que precisávamos e dirigimos para longe da cidade. Até agora, nos dirigimos por volta do país em uma RV com outros amigos. Nós fazemos dinheiros fazendo shows com nossa banda, chamada The Lowlives. Eu canto, Sora e seu meio-irmão Roxas tocam guitarra, Kairi toca bateria e Riku toca baixo, a prima de Kairi, Namine toca as partes eletrônicas e nossos amigos Axel e Xion tocam percussão. Eu mantive o episódio em uma fita de VHS. Eu tentei mostrar o episodio para os outros, mas to que aparecia era Rage Agains the TV. Até agora eu acho que a TV estava possuída ou algo do tipo. Lembram o que eu disse sobre nunca mais ser visto por humanos? Eu estava certo.. (Creditos Para Creepypasta Brasil) Categoria:Episódios Perdidos Categoria:Morte Categoria:Televisão Categoria:Desenhos Animados